


You Say That You Care (I Was Unaware)

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Drug Use, Grindr, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: He’s toyed with the idea before, thought about what it would be like if he actually went there and tried it. He knows he’s attractive, knows he’s caught the attention of guys before, but he’s never pursued it, whether it was out of fear of judgement or some harbored internal shit he has yet to work out.Seeing that guy today though, it was the final push for him to just… go for it.Before Elia knew it, he was setting up a profile, complete with shirtless selfies and the kind of personal info he doesn’t even share with his best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely inspired by Elite because Ander and Omar are everything I never knew I needed (if you haven't watched it on Netflix yet, drop everything and do it now. seriously)
> 
> Title from Allen Stone's Unaware

The first time Elia meets Filippo, he’s trying to buy weed.

His usual dealer is not available, but he gave Elia the number of a ‘reliable friend’ who would come through for him since he owed him a favor. 

Elia waits at the meet up spot, a strange park with artsy structures and no one in sight. Elia tries to look calm, like he’s supposed to be here, but he’s pretty sure he’s failing. 

Right around the same time Elia checks his phone for the twelfth time, Elia hears someone approach behind him and he jumps. 

“Hey.”

Elia turns and if his heart wasn’t already racing, it definitely would be now because, fuck, this boy is _pretty._

“Er, hey,” Elia says, awkwardly rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. 

The other boy doesn’t say anything else, just holds out his hand, and Elia has enough wherewithal to know that he’s about to do a hand off, not introduce himself. Elia pulls his money out of his pocket and hopes the boy doesn’t notice how sweaty his palm is when they make the exchange. 

“Peace,” The boy says then, turning on his heel and not giving Elia a second glance. 

And just like that, the moment’s over and Elia is brought back to reality like resurfacing after swimming in the ocean. He’s suddenly aware again of the cool breeze and the faint chirping of the birds above him. 

Elia heads home, mind swirling and weed heavy in his pocket. He had fully intended to go home, take a sampling, then get ready for the party he was going to with the guys. The moment Elia gets home, he does roll a joint, but instead of getting into the shower after, he lays down on his bed and without a second thought, downloads Grindr onto his phone.

He’s toyed with the idea before, thought about what it would be like if he actually went there and tried it. He knows he’s attractive, knows he’s caught the attention of guys before, but he’s never pursued it, whether it was out of fear of judgement or some harbored internal shit he has yet to work out. 

Seeing that guy today though, it was the final push for him to just… go for it. 

Before Elia knew it, he was setting up a profile, complete with shirtless selfies and the kind of personal info he doesn’t even share with his best friends. 

It doesn’t take long for the messages to start flooding in, most too direct or vulgar for Elia to do more than glance at and immediately delete. Maybe it’s the weed, or maybe it’s the thrill of finally giving in to a side of himself that he’d always blocked off, but Elia feels incredibly excited when he finally lands on a profile piques his interest, a stunning individual, though he can’t see his full face. 

The thing that gets him first is the smile, well, it’s not really a smile. More of a sexy, grimacy smirk with his teeth gripping his bottom lip and the top curled up in the corner. Okay, maybe it’s the small hoop hooked through his bottom lip that reminds him of the dealer from earlier. The likelihood of it being the same person is low… but Elia can’t help but hope. 

Then there’s the shiny pair of barbells pierced through each of his nipples.

They start up a conversation, flirty banter with a hint of something dirty underlying it all. Elia feels the high sink deep into his muscles and he feels completely untouchable, like nothing and no one can stop him. 

A message from Giovanni comes through at nearly the exact same time as Grindr boy’s invitation to meet up later. Elia sits up in bed and shoots off a reply to Giovanni that he’ll meet him at the bus stop and then without letting himself think twice, tells Grindr boy that he’ll meet him in a few hours. 

**~*~*~**

The party is fine, nothing too special. Elia spends most of it in the bathroom with Martino, Niccolò, Luca, and Giovanni, passing around a joint and sucking down beers. More so tonight than others, Elia finds himself lingering on the sight of Martino nuzzling into Niccolò’s touch, the soft look he gets every time he talks. 

Elia wants that, and for the first time, he’s letting himself realize that fully.

Elia pulls out his phone and tries to check his messages as discreetly as possible. The others are absorbed in some heated topic, so Elia is in the clear as he pulls up the time and location that he’s supposed to meet up with this Grindr guy. 

Elia hasn’t ever been to Gay Street, but he knows where it is. It will probably take him twenty minutes if he walks from here, maybe fifteen if he walks fast. Now he just needs an excuse to leave. 

As if on cue, someone starts pounding on the door, shouting that the cops have arrived and Elia feels like they’re back at Fede’s birthday party. They scramble to get up and try to leave the bathroom as nonchalantly as possible. 

Thankfully, the cops are busy in the living room, and they’re able to cut through the kitchen and get to the back door without being noticed. There are more cops outside, but they all just share one quick look and then make a break for it. 

They don’t stop running until they get to the bus stop, laughing and doubling over. It takes a moment for Elia to remember that he has plans he needs to start getting to, and he looks around to plot his escape. 

“I’ll, uh, catch you guys tomorrow,” Elia says, starting to pass around high fives and fist bumps as if this is totally normal for him to ditch out now.

“Where are you off to? Don’t you need to take this bus?” Luca asks, expression confused. 

“Nah, I’m gonna walk. I need to sober up before I get home or my mom will murder me,” Elia says. 

“Want me to walk with you?” Giovanni asks and Elia tries not to panic at not having a good excuse for him not to.

“I’m good, thanks though, bro,” Elia says.

“You sure?” Giovanni asks. “I don’t mind.”

Elia happens to make eye contact with Martino, something in his expression clicks with him without him meaning to, because Martino nods subtly and grabs Giovanni’s shoulder. 

“Weren’t you staying at mine anyways? Nicco’s going home tonight so you’re welcome to come keep me company,” Martino says, smile warm and teasing.

Giovanni turns to him and grins, ruffling his hair. “Aw, you’re so needy now, Marti. Whoever knew you were such a softie.”

Niccolò gets a jealous look on his face and pulls Martino against his chest, burying his face in his neck. Elia has to look away as his stomach flips. 

“Anyways, see you all tomorrow,” Elia says, saluting them before making his departure. 

The wind is chilly and Elia wraps his arms around himself as he makes his way through the mostly abandoned streets. He wonders what he must look like, a lone young guy walking around the streets at his hour. 

Most would probably think it’s a hookup thing, which, maybe it is? Elia hadn’t really let himself think that far - let himself consider what was going to happen when he saw this guy. Would they hang out and talk? Would he invite Elia back to his place? Would they fuck?

Elia’s heart starts racing and panic rises in his chest. This is the exact reason why he didn’t let himself go there before. Elia’s pace slows as he approaches Gay Street, and he has half a mind to turn around and ditch, but he presses on.

As Elia gets closer, he sees a person, a boy, lounging against the metal spirals of the bridge. He’s typing away on his phone, but he looks up when Elia approaches, and holy shit, it’s the dealer from before. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but Elia panics and turns around and makes an immediate break for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers and welcome to part 2!
> 
> Again, this is based off Elite, but I changed a lot of this encounter because what happened in the show didn't really fit with my idea of Elia and Filippo and their relationship and interactions. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

By the time Elia made it home, he actually did feel quite sober. Thankfully, his mom is asleep and he is feeling conscious and steady enough to sneak into his room without making too much noise. 

When Elia throws himself into bed, he still can’t manage to get himself to calm down. The whole way home, his mind was a constant spin of _‘oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck’_ and he hasn’t been able to stop his heart from pounding.

Seeing the dealer from earlier was like dunking his head in a bucket of ice water. Elia’s not really sure why it freaked him out so much, maybe because it was someone he knew (well, not really, he doesn’t even know his name), but it was someone he knew knew someone he knew, if that makes any sense. 

_But why does that even matter?_

Elia groans and rubs his hand over his face. Elia pulls his phone out and is considering messaging the guy to apologize, but there’s already a message waiting for him. 

_I think I know why you freaked out._   
_If you’re not out yet I get it. I’m not going to tell anyone._   
_To be real though, I don’t even know your real name._

Elia smiles, and feels himself calm a little. 

_I’m sorry I panicked._   
_I think part of it is because I sort of hoped it would be you? That’s crazy, I know._   
_I would like to try meeting up with you again if you’re still game._  
 _My name is Elia, by the way._

Elia chews on his lip as he waits for his reply, hoping he hasn’t completely blown his chances with the first guy he allowed himself to spark feelings for. 

_I’m definitely game._  
 _Want to meet up tomorrow in the same park from earlier?_   
_I’m Filippo, btw, since we’re using real names now apparently._

Elia sets a time and puts his phone down on his nightstand before he can let himself second guess it. Elia rolls over and closes his eyes after that ready to sleep off any lingering effects from that night’s partying. 

**~*~*~**

The next day, as Elia heads out to meet Filippo again, he feels nervous in a different way than he did yesterday. The day before he was nervous about meeting a stranger and potentially getting caught for trying to buy weed. Today… today he’s nervous about potentially trying something he’s never done before and any implications that come with that. 

Filippo is early today, leaning against a tree, joint dangling between his lips, when Elia approaches. 

“Hey,” Elia calls, making Filippo look up from his phone and smile at him. 

Filippo smiles and tucks his phone in his back pocket as Elia approaches him. Filippo takes a long drag from his joint and then offers it to Elia. Elia debates taking it for a moment, but then he supposes that it will help him relax and take a bit of the edge off. 

Elia brings the joint to his lips and takes a long drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs and seep into his cells, immediately making him feel more settled. Elia passes it back as he slowly lets out a long stream of smoke. 

“I’m glad you didn’t freak out this time,” Filippo says after he takes a puff and passes the joint back to Elia. 

Elia waits to say anything until he’s taken another drag, then says around a stream of smoke, “I am, too.”

Filippo smiles and takes the joint back finishing it off and then stubbing it out on the metal part of one of the structures next to them. 

“So what now?” Filippo asks, shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging as he turns to fully face Elia. 

“Uh, I don’t know?” Elia says. “I don’t… I don’t do this kind of thing… ever.”

“No?” Filippo asks, grin teasing. “You had me fooled.”

“Ha ha,” Elia deadpans, but then he feels some of his nerves come back. “Um, I don’t really know how honest you want me to be here, but I’ve never, like, been with a guy before, never on a date or like a hook-up or anything. I’ve been with girls and stuff, but I wanted to try… I think I like boys, too. I wanted to see if that was true. I’m sorry if that’s shitty or something for me to, I don’t know, use you for some sort of… experiment? I don’t know I just want to be upfront with you.”

“Okay, so, I’m gathering that you need someone to show you the ropes, yeah?” Filippo says and Elia nods. “Okay. You’d be surprised to know that this is not the first time someone has sought out my expertise in this area. I guess you could consider me some type of… guru. Anyway, I’d be honored to help you with your little experiment.”

“Okay. Cool,” Elia says, but now he doesn’t really know where to go from here. 

“God, you’re like a little baby deer,” Filippo mutters, suddenly stepping into Elia’s space and reaching for him. “Don’t spook now.”

Elia stares at Filippo, wide-eyed and pretty much stunned into immobility as Filippo shifts even closer. Filippo leans in, eyes shutting as he closes the rest of the little distance between them and presses his lips softly to Elia’s.

Elia is so shocked that he doesn’t even close his eyes, doesn’t even move a muscle until Filippo pulls away with a smirk on his face.

“There. Thought I’d just get that out of the way,” Filippo says. “How do you feel?”

“Uh,” Elia says, trying to get his brain to come back online, but it refuses. 

“I think that’s probably a good sign, yeah?” Filippo laughs. 

Elia just nods jerkily and then he pushes himself forward, grabbing Filippo by the jacket and hauling him in. Filippo stops him, though, with a fist to his chest, light, but still getting the point across. 

“Woah, there, Casanova,” Filippo says. “Slow your roll.”

Elia swallows hard and wonders how exactly he’s managed to fuck this up already. Filippo smiles softly and then reaches up to pet Elia’s cheek.

“Slow,” Filippo says, illustratiing his words with the way he strokes over Elia’s cheek and then leans in. “Okay?”

Elia nods eagerly and then, slowly, meets Filippo half way. This time, Elia has enough active consciousness to close his eyes and actually be a present participant in the kiss. 

Filippo presses his lips more firmly against Elia’s, like he’s testing him. Elia moves a hand to Filippo’s neck, the other still clutching desperately onto the front of his jacket. Filippo is the first to move his lips, slow and experimental, but Elia immediately loves it as a thrill runs down his spine. 

Elia is just about to part his lips and take the kiss to another level when Filippo pulls back. Elia is about to protest, but before he can, Filippo takes his hand and leads him deeper into the park. They come to a large structure, almost warehouse like, and Filippo leads them inside. 

Filippo seems very comfortable here, and Elia didn’t even know this place existed. Elia can’t help but wonder if this is where Filippo meets other boys. It’s kind of the perfect spot - abandoned, secluded. 

Filippo tugs Elia over to a makeshift bench and sits down, pulling Elia down with him. Elia takes the initiative this time and drags Filippo in. Filippo gives in easily and then they’re back to kissing, slow and sweet, but with a hint of something more fiery underneath. 

Elia, feeling brave, parts his lips and Filippo responds immediately, stroking Elia’s ego a little. With that little shift, Filippo seems to have gone to a completely different level and the next thing Elia knows, Filippo is lifting up and throwing a leg over Elia’s lap, straddling him.

“You’re really good at this,” Filippo says when their lips part in the shift. 

“So are you,” Elia says, craning his neck a little, hoping to signal he wants Filippo to go back to kissing him, like now.

“And I’d be remiss not to say you’re fucking hot as well,” Filippo says, voice dropping low as he lowers his head to kiss on Elia’s neck.

Elia can’t help the soft moan that falls from his lips as Filippo starts to suck and lick at his neck. It really shouldn’t be surprising to Elia that he’s already halfway to hard, but when he realizes it (because Filippo drops his hips and _grinds - hello),_ he starts to panic.

Filippo playfully bites Elia’s neck, sending a hot sizzle down his spine and heat straight to his groin and that’s the final straw. Elia pushes Filippo back, a bit more forcefully than he meant to, making Filippo pause.

“What’s up?” Filippo asks, licking his swollen lips, tongue snagging on his lip ring and sufficiently distracting Elia from his panic for a moment.

“Um, I…” Elia stutters, trying to formulate a coherent sentence. “I want to slow down.”

“Okay,” Filippo says, smile easy and expression soft. “I get it. We can take a moment to cool down.”

“Thanks,” Elia says, but Filippo doesn’t move and instead just smirks at Elia when he makes eye contact with him. “Um, this position isn’t exactly helping.”

“Is it not?” Filippo says, dramatically dismounting Elia and fluffing his own bangs. “I had no idea.”

Elia flips him off and then rolls back onto his elbows, staring up at the graffitied ceiling. “This place is pretty cool.”

“I found it a little while ago. I took pictures for a school project here a few months ago. They turned out pretty sick,” Filippo says, mirroring Elia’s position. 

“I’d like to see them sometime,” Elia says before he can stop himself. “Er, sorry.”

“No, don’t worry. I’d like to show them to you,” Filippo says, raising his hand and smiling to reassure Elia he didn’t think anything weird of it.

Elia smiles at Filippo and then he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Elia pulls it out and reads a message from Giovanni asking if he’d like to come to Martino’s for a round of FIFA. He can’t think of a good excuse not to, seeing as he agreed he’d hang with them last night, and he really doesn’t want his friends to start to get suspicious, so he agrees. 

“This was fun,” Elia says to Filippo. “Would you want to do it again?”

“Leaving already?” Filippo teases, sitting up as Elia does. 

“I promised my friends I’d hang with them today and they’re getting together now,” Elia says as he stands up and stretches. 

“I get it,” Filippo says. “Give me your phone.”

Elia doesn’t question it and hands it over, screen unlocked. Filippo types for a moment, then hands it back to Elia. 

“Just text me when you want to meet up again,” Filippo says, nodding to the phone where Elia can see Filippo added his number.

“Okay,” Elia says, chuckling as he adds, “But I’m deleting the eggplant and peach emojis and putting your name.”

Elia fixes Filippo’s contact in his phone as Filippo rolls his eyes. “Killjoy.”

Elia glares at him, but cracks a smile. “And how would you like me to explain that to my friends if they happened to see it?”

Filippo shrugs, nonplussed. “Just tell them you’re getting some.”

“Ha. They don’t know about this,” Elia says gesturing between them. 

“About me specifically, or about the guys thing?” Filippo asks. 

“Both,” Elia says and takes a deep breath, pocketing his phone. “One of my best friends is dating a guy, so obviously they’d be cool with this, but, I don’t know. I kind of just want to keep it to myself until I get it all sorted in my head, if that makes sense.” 

“I get it,” Filippo says with a nod. “Well, I’m here to help any way I can.”

“Thanks,” Elia says. “Well, until next time.”

Elia feels awkward as he pauses, wondering what exactly is protocol in his situation. Do they hug? Shake hands? 

Filippo must sense Elia’s reason for hesitation and rolls his eyes. “I’ll see you around, Elia.”

Filippo pats Elia on the shoulder and then turns to leave. Elia stays there for a moment, watching Filippo disappear out into the park. It surprises Elia when he notices Filippo’s absence leaves him with a deep set ache in his chest and he wonders what exactly he’s gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think so far!
> 
>  
> 
> Any predictions? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof might have gotten a bit carried away with this one, but oh well!
> 
> apologies that it took so long, but the evil writer's block monster reared it's ugly head again.
> 
> anyways, thankfully today was a good day and this is up now!
> 
> enjoy!

It’s funny, or at least it would be if it wasn’t also really fucking awkward.

Elia didn’t realize that Filippo was Eleanora’s _brother._ He also didn’t realize that he was all buddy buddy with Martino. 

Anyways, that’s how Elia finds himself at a party at Martino’s house _with Filippo._ All he wants to do is make out with his stupidly hot face and he has to pretend like they’ve never met. 

Elia is busy sulking in a corner where he still has a clear view of Filippo in the kitchen chatting with the girls. Elia is perfectly fine by himself right now, really, but then Martino comes over and starts talking to him while his boyfriend curls around his back.

“Having fun?” Martino asks with raised eyebrows, telling he’s being sarcastic.

“Loads,” Elia says.

“Aw, you’re just bummed Argentina couldn’t make it tonight,” Martino teases and Elia rolls his eyes.

Honestly, he’s been over her since the Christmas party when Giovanni tried and struck out with her. Sure, they had made out a little, but that was pretty much it. Elia doesn’t really want to deal with the drama if he tries and succeeds or, worse, tries and fails.

But, it’s as good of an excuse as any as to why his standing alone in a corner, so he goes with it. “You could have tried harder to get her to come, you know.”

Martino rolls his eyes and snuggles back into Niccolò’s embrace. Elia feels something twist in his stomach, some foreign type of jealousy that he can’t really analyse right now. So instead of dealing with it, he takes another long pull from his drink and then licks his lips.

“Who’s that with the girls?” Elia asks, though he knows exactly who it is. “Do we need to tell Luchino he has some competition for Silvia tonight?”

Martino turns and looks to where Elia is nodding. Martino looks confused for a moment when he turns back to Elia.

“You mean Eleanora’s brother?” Martino asks.

Elia shrugs and feels a knot growing in his stomach at this new information.

“Wait, I haven’t introduced you to Filippo yet?” Martino says, words slurring in excitement. “He’s basically the only reason Nicco and I are even together.”

Elia wants to ask, but he refrains. Instead he just hums in acknowledgement, trying to keep himself looking as natural as possible as Martino drags him into the kitchen towards Filippo. 

Martino taps Filippo on the shoulder and he turns to look at them, only the slightest flicker of acknowledgement flashing across his face when his eyes land on Elia. 

“Filippo, this is Elia, Elia, this is Filippo,” Martino says with a huge grin. 

“Nice to meet you,” Elia says, holding out his hand.

“You, too. Elio, was it?” Filippo asks, shit eating grin playing on his lips as he leans in.

“Elia, actually,” Elia corrects, trying not to roll his eyes. 

There’s a loud crashing noise from the living room, making Martino curse and then excuse himself, leaving Elia with Filippo, the girls having vanished at some point in the exchange. 

_“Elio,_ really?” Elia asks, leaning closer to Filippo. 

“You’re the one who started the whole ‘pretend we’ve never met before’ thing,” Filippo shrugs. “I was just playing along.”

Elia rolls his eyes and when he refocuses on Filippo, he’s licking his lip, tongue playing with his lip ring and something in Elia snaps. 

“Come with me,” Elia says, curling his fingers around Filippo’s wrist and leading him down the hall.

Elia leads them into the bathroom which, thankfully, is currently unoccupied. Elia pulls Filippo inside and then closes and locks the door. Filippo looks at him with his eyebrows raised, like he can’t quite believe his forwardness. 

“I… I didn’t expect to see you here,” Elia says quietly, some of his confidence fading. 

“I know. I was a little surprised to see you, too,” Filippo says. “Are you… are you okay with it?”

Elia nods, reaching for Filippo’s hand. “I’m just glad I get to see you again.”

Filippo smiles and leans in to peck a quick kiss to the tip of Elia’s nose. Elia blushes and tries not to preen too much under the soft gesture. Filippo shifts and then pulls out something from his pocket, grinning as he raises it between them to show Elia. 

“Wanna smoke?” Filippo asks.

Elia rolls his eyes. “I’m starting to think you have to be high to be with me.”

It’s Filippo’s turn to roll his eyes, but he still grins. “We are at a party, no?”

“Well, yeah,” Elia says, and then grabs the blunt from Filippo. “And I’m never one to turn down free weed.”

Elia places the blunt between his lips as Filippo fishes a lighter out of his pocket, flicking it once and then holding the flame up to the free end. Elia holds Filippo’s eye contact as the blunt end ignites and he takes the first freeing drag.

Elia holds the smoke in his lungs for a moment before blowing it up and to the side of Filippo’s head. He holds the blunt out to Filippo, who just parts his lips, silently asking for Elia to just place it in his mouth, eyes light and teasing. 

Elia smiles and brings the blunt to Filippo’s lips, not shy about the way he lets his fingers brush against them as he does. Filippo closes his lips around the end and then brings a hand up to steady it. 

After blowing out his smoke, Filippo asks, “Have you ever shotgunned?”

“Like a beer?” Elia asks, brows furrowing. “Yeah?”

Filippo shakes his head, laughing under his breath. “No, like, smoke.”

“Um, no?” Elia says, wondering what exactly that entails.

Filippo grins mischievously, and then steps closer into Elia’s space. “Do you wanna?”

“Uh,” Elia says, mind fogging from the contact high he always gets when Filippo is this close. 

“It’s easy,” Filippo says, taking a long drag and then grabbing Elia by the back of the neck gently.

With his mouth full of smoke, Filippo simply asks for permission by raising his eyebrows, and Elia nods, not even sure what exactly he’s agreeing to. Then Filippo brings their mouths together, prying Elia’s lips open with his own and blowing smoke into his mouth.

Elia’s a little surprised at first, thrown off guard and instinctually trying to pull away, but Filippo holds him steady. When Filippo lets go, Elia looks at him with wide eyes. 

“A little warning would have been nice,” Elia says, though it’s light and teasing.

Filippo shrugs. “I thought this would be hotter.”

Elia grins and then steals the blunt back, taking a drag of his own and then hauling Filippo in. Filippo goes easily, lips already parted as they bring their mouths together. Elia breathes out the smoke into Filippo’s mouth, holding him there for a moment longer than necessary.

They continue like that, passing smoke back and forth, lips teasing as they both lose themselves in the moment. Elia doesn’t realize how turned on he’s getting until Filippo backs him into the wall and presses himself bodily against him. 

Filippo must have stamped out the blunt because it’s nowhere in sight and Elia really couldn’t be bothered to give it much thought, his brain completely overwhelmed with Filippo this close to him, taking over all of his senses.

“You are so intoxicating,” Filippo whispers, low and heady. “God, the things I want to do to you.”

Elia bites his lip, fighting off the probably really embarrassing noise he was about to make. Filippo grins, knowing exactly what effect he has on Elia and brushes his fingers through Elia’s fringe. 

“Tell me what you want,” Filippo asks, voice even quieter, like he’s fighting a battle of self-control.

“Anything,” Elia whispers back, voice needy. “Everything.”

Filippo meets Elia’s gaze and smiles, trailing his knuckles over Elia’s cheek. “Not here, not now. But trust me, I’ll give you everything someday, if you still want me.”

“I can’t imagine not wanting you,” Elia admits, whether it’s from the weed or the alcohol.

Filippo smiles again, pulling Elia in for a heated kiss. It’s filthy and desperate, Elia feeling like he wants to crawl out of his skin if it meant he could get even closer to Filippo. 

They really were pushing their luck, hogging the bathroom like they were, so it really shouldn’t have been surprising when someone knocked on the door, making Elia jump and Filippo groan.

“Occupied!” Filippo calls as Elia buries his face in Elia’s shoulder, face burning.

Filippo strokes his fingers through Elia’s hair, whether to calm him down or get his attention Elia’s not sure, but he doesn’t look up. Elia tries to get control over himself, but he’s hard and desperate and though the prospect of getting caught helped it wane a bit, he still doesn’t think he can go back out into the party without anyone knowing exactly what was just happening in the bathroom.

“Looks like our times up,” Filippo whispers. “What do you want to do?”

Elia groans and then finally lifts up, meeting Filippo’s apologetic smile. Elia nods toward the window and Filippo turns. 

“Fire escape,” Elia says. “I can’t go back out there until I, uh, calm down. Maybe a cold walk around the block will help.”

Filippo smiles and gives him a final kiss to his lips, which really, does not help the situation, but makes Elia feel warm inside. 

“Let’s get together soon, though, yeah?” Elia says, brave from having Filippo’s hands still on him. “Preferably somewhere where we won’t get interrupted?”

“Sure,” Filippo says. “I’ll text you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Elia agrees and then extricates himself from Filippo as another knock comes on the door. 

Elia manages to get out the window and down the fire escape with only one close call of falling. When he makes it to the ground, he takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky as the cold starts to seep into his skin. 

As he walks around the block, he comes up with his excuse as to why he has to be let back into the party, and why he went outside without his coat _(he needed a smoke, and people were making out in front of his coat, so he just went without it)._

When Elia is about to walk back inside, his phone buzzes and he checks his messages as he waits for Martino to buzz him in. 

**Filippo:**  
_You are so fucking delicious, Elia._  
_I can’t wait to get you alone again._

Elia grins and bites his lip as he walks back inside, hoping he will be able to find something to distract himself from Filippo, because really all he wants to do is jump his bones the second he sees him.

Thankfully, when he gets back to the party, Giovanni immediately recruits him for flip cup, and the rest of the night passes in a haze of drinking games and classic debauchery. 

It’s not until Elia is walking home that he thinks of Filippo again, wanting nothing more than to go over to his place. Elia pulls out his phone, and before he can think better of it, sends off a message. 

**Elia:**  
_Can I come over?_

**Filippo:**  
_I would love nothing more._  
_But, Elia, not like this, yeah? We’re both not in our right minds and I don’t want to push you to do something you wouldn’t feel comfortable with when you’re sober._  
_Save it for another day. I promise it’ll be worth it._

**Elia:**  
_You’re right._  
_Thank you for being the responsible one._  
_Good night._

**Filippo:**  
_Anytime._  
_Sleep well. I know I will, dreaming of that filthy mouth of yours._

**Elia:**  
_Stop you’re going to get me hard again._  
_Which is rude when you won’t do anything about it._

**Filippo:**  
_I never said no to phone sex._

**Elia:**  
_Good night, Filippo._

**Filippo:**  
_Tease._  
_Good night, Elia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, let me know what you think or if you have any predictions/things you want to see with this lovely pairing!
> 
> ~sending love your way~


End file.
